I was evolving
by CelineStilinski
Summary: <html><head></head>Chez Stilinski, les idées étranges et soudaines, c'est naturel. Mais Derek ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir atterrir dans son loft à une 1h du matin, à peine rentré du Mexique. Et surtout lorsque Derek voulait désespérément dormir. Mais que faire contre le débarquement de Stiles avec la tête bourrée de questions ? Rien. Et au fait : il n'était pas un foutu Pokémon. [ 4x12]</html>


**Titre :** I was evolving

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf et ses personnages (oui, oui, même Stiles et Derek... Malheureusement) appartiennent à MTV et Jeff Davis.

**Pairing :** Sterek [StilesXDerek]

**Spoilers :** Saison 4 (4x12 Notamment)

**N.D.A. :** Bon, c'est mon tout premier OS sur Sterek que j'ai le courage de poster... C'est totalement gnangnan, et niais. Oh Dieu, tellement niais. Je vous laisse découvrir cette abomination du genre littéraire :') ?

* * *

><p>- <strong>J'arrive pas à croire que t'es un loup. Genre, pas un loup-garou, Big Bad Wolf et tout le tralala, mais un loup. Avec la queue et tout. Les oreilles pointus, les pattes, les griffes, les poils ! Partout ! Et la queue. Putain, tu te rends compte que t'as une queue velues que tu te trimbale ? Et surtout que quand tu redeviens humain, t'es genre à poil ? Littéralement ?<strong>

_Faites le taire_. Fut sûrement la première pensée qui traversa le pauvre esprit actuellement maltraité de Derek. Quelqu'un voulait bien lui rappeler pourquoi il avait bien pus laisser une clé de l'immeuble à chaque membre de la meute ? Et surtout à _Stiles_ ? Il devait être malade ce jour là.

Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été malade de sa vie.

La meute était rentrée tôt le matin même du Mexique, et après toute cette dose d'évènement insupportables et terriblement longs… Et surtout vachement flippant. Derek, qui en toute personne normale - oui, nous parlons bien de Derek Hale -, n'avait rêvé que d'une chose : son lit. Son adorable et magnifique lit qu'il s'était apprit à chérir, bien à ses dépends, ces quelques semaines où ses pouvoirs de loups s'étaient vu réduit à l'état… Et bien, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humanoïde.

Il s'était vu dire au revoir à Braeden, elle avait trouvé Kate après tout, et l'avait aidé à trouver ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et qui dit fin d'un contrat, en dit un nouveau. Ailleurs. Parfois très loin : le dur boulot des mercenaires. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, elle avait été un bon coup, rien de plus… A moins que le fait que ce ne soit pas une psychopathe et/ou qu'elle ne soit pas morte ait changé complètement la donne.

En partant pour le Mexique, il s'attendait à ne jamais revenir à Beacon Hills, pas vivant en tout cas. Meredith Walker avait prédit sa mort, Loraine Martin, sûrement aussi. Et pire encore, Lydia l'avait fait. Mais il était encore là, en chair, en os… Et ouais, Stiles avait raison : en loup.

Avec les _oreilles pointus_, les _pattes_, les _griffes_, les _poils_ et la _queue_.

Sans compter le retour de ses yeux bleus électrique si cher à son cœur d'Oméga.

Ouais, parce qu'il les aimes ses yeux bleus irréels. Faut pas croire.

Pour revenir au sujet principal, Stiles était négligemment assis en tailleur sur le lit de Derek, parlant encore et encore, toujours plus, alors qu'après les évènements avec le Nogitsune, il s'était retrouvé à parler beaucoup moins. Mais comme quoi, il suffisait d'un simple petit élément déclencheur pour retrouver le Stiles en surdose d'Adderall. Et Derek pourrait s'en plaindre autant qu'il voulait, mais ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il allait mieux. De _**sentir**_ qu'il allait mieux.

Mais bordel, là, tout de suite, qu'est ce qu'il était chiant.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si l'hyperactif était assit sur son lit, parce depuis quelques heures déjà, Derek rattrapait ses heures de sommeil, emmitouflé dans sa couette, comme un véritable adolescent… Qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps. Et il dormait à poing fermé, profitant des quelques semaines de calme qu'ils auraient droit à Beacon Hills, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'idiot se mette à hurler en plein milieu de son loft, son nom. A une heure du matin. Stiles ne dormait jamais ou quoi ?

- **Stiles**, grogna-t-il, **rentre chez toi… Avant que…**

-** Tu ne m'arrache la gorge avec les dents ?** La question sarcastique de Stiles avait tout à être rhétorique, c'est ainsi que le fils du shérif enchaîna avant même de laisser le temps au loup d'en placer une. **Ouais je sais. Mais maintenant c'est plutôt avec les crocs, tu vois et…**

- **J'allais dire, avant que je te jette par la fenêtre pour pouvoir dormir tranquille, mais si ça peu te faire plaisir… DEHORS !**

Derek se retint de porter ses mains à son propre visage et soupirer de frustration. Que ce gosse était épuisant. Mais le jeune Hale se contenta de froncer les sourcils quand une moue boudeuse prit place sur le visage de Stiles, qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un seul millimètre… Façon de parler.

- **Mais Derek ! J'ai plein de questions ! Et je veux plus JAMAIS poser de questions à Peter… Merde, il a été enfermé à Echo House. Et je déteste cet endroit, vraiment. Et je le déteste lui encore plus, mais c'est qu'un détail. BREF ! Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ?**

Un grognement sourd monta du plus profond de la gorge du lycan entraînant un léger mouvement de recul à Stiles, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Ca lui avait manqué tient. Terroriser le gamin juste avec un grognement. Horriblement manqué.

- **Si je répond à tes questions, tu promets de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible de ce loft et me laisser dormir ? **Finit par se résigner le lycan.

- **Je ne promets rien du tout, **ricana le jeune Stilinski**, mais je pourrai toujours essayer.**

Comme quoi, le grognement n'avait pas empêché Stiles de reprendre bien vite constance et sourire comme un idiot, s'installant plus confortablement sur les draps de Derek, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains, fixant le loup-garou en réfléchissant à quel question il pourrait bien poser. Parce qu'il en a des tonnes.

**- Bon, tu les poses tes questions ? **Soupira finalement Derek, déjà blasé d'avance**.**

Et Stiles redevint sérieux, le visage grave, littéralement, et l'inquiétude dansant dans ses prunelles, bien malgré lui. Derek haussa un sourcil, se demanda sérieusement ce que voulait dire ce soudain changement de comportement. Mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir plus, que Stiles annonçait le fond de sa penser.

**-** **Quand… Quand tu nous à dis d'aller retrouver Scott… De le retrouver par-dessus tout et de te laisser… Tu sais que je voulais pas te laisser hein ?** Demanda l'adolescent d'une petite voix que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** Nouveau froncement de sourcil de la part du loup, pour ne pas changer.

**-** **Je… Merde Der', t'étais en train de mourir, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser pour mort… Comment voulais-tu que je choisisse entre toi et Scott ? T'étais en train de mourir merde !** S'énerva Stiles, enchaînant pourtant : **je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul… Enfin… Juste avec Braeden. Je voulais rester avec toi… Tu sais comment j'aurais réagis si tu étais mort ? Quand… Quand avec Lydia on a découvert que ton nom était celui qui débloquait la troisième partit de la liste… J'ai… Je me suis retenu de paniquer. C'est… Et… Laisse tomber. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Question suivante : ce qui t'es arrivé, ça consiste à quoi en fait ?**

Stiles secoua la tête, faisant comme si de rien était, reprenant un sourire énorme et bien idiot sur les bords, essayant de faire passer son monologue comme s'il n'avait divaguer qu'une énième fois.

- **Stiles… Je ne laisse pas tomber**, souffla le loup.

- **J'ai dis : question suivante !** Rétorqua le plus jeune, en bougeant cette fois ci pour étendre ses jambes et appuyer ses mains ses mains derrière lui, sans détacher une seconde ses prunelles de Derek. **Alors ?**

**- Tous les loups m'avait toujours dis que je ressemblait à ma mère, mais je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à maintenant. Ma mère avait le pouvoir de se transformer entièrement en loup, **commença Derek avant d'être interrompu.

**- Comme toi maintenant, quoi.**

**- Stiles, si tu veux que je répondes à tes questions, arrête de m'interrompre,** soupira le plus vieux.

**- D'accord, je me tais !**

**- Donc je penses que ce doit être génétique chez les loups de naissances… Je suis mort, tu sais ? Mais j'ai comme ressuscité.**

**- C'est une manie chez les Hale ou quoi ? **Rit Stiles, retenant un fou rire prochain.

**- Stiles ! **Grogna Derek, lui lançant un regard noir,** si mes réponses t'intéresse tant que ça, va t'en et laisse moi dormir.**

Une moue enfantine prit place sur le visage de Stiles. Et du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Derek n'avait jamais vu l'humain utiliser un tel regard de chien battu en vers sa personne. Ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Et merde alors, même Isaac était moins convaincant. Et tout le monde savait que les yeux de chiots d'Isaac donnaient des envies de câlin. Même au loup aigri qu'il était. Et un tel regard était alors la chose la plus menaçante du monde. Pour Derek en tout cas… Il soupira donc, résigné. Il se répétait : mais ce gosse allait le tuer un jour.

**- Tout ça pour dire que j'ai évolué**, soupira-t-il finalement.

**- Comme un Pokémon ?** Sourit largement Stiles.

**- Stiles !** Aboya presque Derek.

**- Bah quoi ?** Pleurnicha faussement le plus jeune.

Pleurnichement qui ne se voyaient pas très convainquant ainsi accompagné du sourire goguenard et idiot du jeune humain. Derek désespéra à vivre un jour normalement. C'était vrais : un gosse venait le faire chier avec des questions idiotes à une heure du matin… Pardon, il était déjà une heure et demi, il n'avait pas dormis depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, et questions existentielles ou non… Stiles l'agaçait. Il faisait des insomnies ou quoi ? Parce que l'humain repartait déjà dans un monologue…

Et dire, que c'était soit disant des questions qu'il voulait posé… Et là, il parlait de Pokémon, et ô combien Pikatchu ou Herissandre étaient les meilleurs des meilleurs.

Et il ne fallut pourtant qu'une demi seconde à Derek pour trouver une idée afin de le faire taire. Il prit ça pour une idiotie, qui couperai la parole pendant au moins trois jours à Stiles… Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde. Et que lui, l'Oméga grincheux qui n'aime soit disant personne… Aime ça. Et encore moins qu'ils aient l'un comme l'autre le cœur qui palpite. Celui de Derek, presque comme une adolescente. Attendez. Pire ! Comme son Alpha à son époque « Scott et Allison c'est pour l'éternité, bande de jaloux. ».

Ouais, Derek avait cette impression là.

Parce que quelques secondes plus tôt, Stiles intarissable, s'était vu attrapé le poignet par la main de Derek et son corps pousser contre le matelas avant que des lèvres viennent se coller aux siennes, le faisant taire instantanément. Et Derek avait espéré pouvoir se reculer aussi vite que l'action était arrivé, mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction étonnamment rapide de Stiles qui enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'Oméga pour l'attirer contre lui et bouger ses lèvres tendrement, lentement, contre les siennes.

Et ce qui avait étonné encore plus que le jeune Hale, c'était que de son propre chef, il s'était vu, à son tour, prolonger le baiser. Glissant ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles avant de les remonter lentement sous le t-shirt de l'hyperactif, avant de finalement s'écarter de quelques centimètre, gardant les yeux fermer une seconde avant de les ouvrir pour fixer ses prunelles bleues-vertes dans celles whiskey du lycéen.

**- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?** Murmura Stiles.

**- Je ne sais pas…** Répondit sincèrement Derek, ses yeux descendant malgré lui sur les lèvres qu'il avait découvertes si douces.

**- Pourquoi… Tu ne m'as pas simplement mit dehors à coup de pied au cul ?** Bafouilla légèrement le jeune Stilinski, en fixant à son tour les lèvres du lycan.

**- J'aurais du.** Rétorqua simplement l'autre, avant de demander sans quitter les lèvres de Stiles des yeux, l'inverse étant aussi de rigueur, **pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?**

**- Parce que j'avais envie de ça depuis une éternité**, répondit Stiles.

Et Derek crut pleurer en entendant le rythme régulier, bien que rapide de Stiles : il n'avait pas mentit. Il l'avait voulu depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Et c'est sans réellement savoir comment, que Derek plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, ce faisant plus pressant, plus envieux.

Et il se rendit compte que ça ne datait pas d'hier, chez lui non plus, cette envie qu'il s'était rabroué comme presque morbide, c'était un gosse voyons, mais qu'elle datait sûrement autant que chez lui. Peut-être même dès ce jour là, où il l'avait plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Il en avait eu envie. Pourtant, il eu un éclair de lucidité, s'éloignant prestement d'une dizaine de millimètre.

**- Et Malia… ?** Osa-t-il souffler.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire, comme s'il attendait cette question. Mais comme si la réponse était tout aussi évidente.

**- On est plus ensemble.**

Et Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il plaqua entièrement Stiles contre son lit, pressant ses lèvres puis sa langue contre celle de l'autre, demanda un accès, plus poussé, plus profond. Et Stiles lui accorda sans hésitation. Ils se firent toujours plus entreprenant l'un que l'autre. Les mains de Derek glissèrent un peu plus sous le t-shirt de Stiles avant de le remonter pour le lui retirer, quittant ses lèvres pour descendre embrasser son cou, sa gorge, puis la peau tendre de sa mâchoire.

**- Stiles ?** Souffla-t-il.

**- Hmm ?** Répondit l'autre, entre de léger gémissements de plaisir.

**- Je ne suis pas un Pokémon**, sourit-il tout contre son oreille.

Et Stiles lâcha un rire avant d'attraper le visage de Derek entre ses mains et venir caresser fouguement ses lèvres des siennes, ses doigts effleurer les joues à la barbe de trois jours.

Ouais, ils étaient des abrutis. Des abrutis qui ne l'avoueront peut-être jamais réellement. Mais en attendant, ils s'aimèrent le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>N.D.A. #2 :<strong> A l'heure à laquelle je poste ça, je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura une quelconque suite, mais si ça vous à plut, et si vous voulez en voir plus, de façon peut-être même plus développé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
